


Game Night

by kyo_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kingsman Family, One Big Happy Family, also Michelle would adopt them, one of my favorite things really, you know she would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsmen take a well-deserved night off, and what do they do with it? They try to annihilate each other at card games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful little tumblr prompt from elysium-dreaming. "Can I ask for one big happy Kingsman family and games?" Well, you've got it! It's a stupid little bit of fluff, probably not even terribly well-written, but so much fun. And the game I chose is a favorite, the one that destroys friendships. (For that reason, here's your foul language warning.) Hope you enjoy!

ichelle sat at the bar and watched the group around her modest dining room table with interest. Daisy was long since in bed, which meant that all the holding back they’d been doing while she was still in earshot wasn’t necessary anymore. There were no gentlemen here, only Kingsmen in a very intense match of wits, cunning–

“That was a Draw Four, you twat,” Roxy proclaimed.

–and luck. Or lack thereof.

Charlie barely flinched. “Sorry, love. Blame ol’ Merlin for hitting it with the Reverse. That was meant for Harry.” 

“I have done nothing to deserve such a thing, but you should name your color before Roxy renders you incapable.”

“Blue.” 

A collective groan went around the table. It seemed like Charlie was the only bastard at the table who still had the color in his hand, and he was determined to get rid of it.

“Uno,” Eggsy announced with pride as he laid down a Wild. “It’s now red.” He squirmed in his seat, excited at the very concept of winning against his closest companion.

“Your time is coming, Eggsy,” Merlin threatened quietly as he laid down the most un-threatening card, a fat zero.

“No, it’s not. No more Reverses in that color, and Charlie laid down the last Draw Four. I’m safe, yeah?”

A hush fell over the room so that only the music playing in the background could be heard.

“Motherfucker,” Charlie grumbled.

“Language,” Harry chided gently, but he was glaring at Eggsy too.

Merlin put down his cards. “You counted them.”

“What?” Eggsy put on the innocent look immediately, which meant he was anything but.

“You heard me.”

“Eggsy…” Harry said in that warning tone that brought a touch of pink to Eggsy’s ears, but he was further unrepentant.

“C’mon, bruv, what sad bastard would count card at  _Uno_?”

“You.” Unison vote.

Michelle shook her head. “I told you to pick a different game, Eggsy. This one will ruin it, and your friends will never come over again.”

“Aww, mum, ‘s not true. Okay  _fine_ , I counted them.”

“Not well enough,” Percival piped up quietly, then laid down his last card. It was definitely red. “I win.”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped, then he smirked and sent a challenging look around the table. “Who wants t’fight me for second place?”

Roxy and Charlie were the first to come back with, “You’re on.”

They didn’t leave til 3AM, and lucky for them, Michelle didn’t mind at all.


End file.
